


Who We Used To Be, What We Changed To Become

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Sburb: Reset [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Doc Scratch is a douche, Gen, I don't know don't blame me, Making a bet and a gamble, Sorry Not Sorry, This is why I didn't mention him in the character tags, What the heck is this really?, before the real story begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Battlefield a lone God makes his choice.<br/>In a blank space a man waits.<br/>In a bedroom a writer writes.</p>
<p>One of these things changes the universe entirely, going back.<br/>In this Game will we finally have a true winner?<br/>Well let's make a bet, I'll risk it all, even if it means the world is destroyed again.<br/>Because I believe these kids can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Used To Be, What We Changed To Become

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha I don't even know what I'm doing.

Part 1: Exactly the Same, Definitely Different  
There are different and alternate realities out there. It contains infinite possibilities and and it always changes. It is based on your actions and decisions. One thing can be catastrophic or amazing. It can be anything in which you can imagine and what you can create. But no two worlds are exactly alike. Some may look similar but they can change and they still are different. Ever so slightly different. I can guarantee you that in one of these worlds you are the opposite sex of who you are in this world. I can guarantee you that you could be a total bitch in this world and be a total angel in another one. You could be of different skin colour or race or gender or be extremely different from who you are, it really doesn’t matter because you are all one and the same. So no matter in whatever world you are you can still be classified as being you.

Part Two: What is suppose to happen  
Fate. fate is a pretty strong word. It can tie you down or make connections to others. It seems like coincidence, but it is actually reality and the universe itself telling you a message. I mean there could be many messages it can give you depending on where you are and what you have chosen. Still many believe that things happen for a reason and yes that is true. Many think that we should not resist fate but instead let it be. Well my answer is, well I really can’t tell. When you make a decision is it out of your own free will or is it because it was suppose to happen? Do you want accept it or break your boundaries? The fate you decided do you hate it or let it be? If your fate is a cruel one will you give up in defeat? If your fate was a normal, ordinary one would you just say that it’s just normal? if your fate was so bizarre and strange would you consider yourself to be unnatural? If your fate was amazing or the best it could be would you still ask for more or would you be happy with what you have? If you are one of those people who believe that you can change fate than do so. If you don’t believe at least try. Do something you normally won’t do even if reality expects it or not. Don’t say it’s just fate. Don’t bow down so easily. If you did something that you didn’t expect you did then you must have changed something. So as my advice I believe everyone of us can change our own fate, not because we are suppose to but because we can.

Part Three: Connect the dots.  
The people we meet and the things we see or do, there must be a reason for it. Like how come I have parents like these? Or why do I have friends like these? Or maybe you’re questioning a lot with a stranger you just happen to bump into, who really knows? What I can tell you is that the experience can either be strong, okay and utterly pointless. You meet people everyday, you talk to people everyday, you learn from them and they learn from you. What ever you get from that is something you can use. If you had a friend who is actually an asshole would you stay with them or kick them to the curb? Would you hate your parents over a silly matter? Well you decide it’s not my emotions. But I can tell you that in an alternate timeline you are probably not connected to the same people you know. They could be dead or alive or someone you just haven’t encountered yet. But right now you should cherise all your connections and memories of the people around you, good or bad, because it can all disappear in a matter of seconds.

Part Four: Our happiness is someone else’s pain  
Whether you do it unintentionally or not you still affect others. You could do it for your benefit or do it blindly. Some you regret others you don’t and that’s okay. Because we all human. We are filled with both negative and positive intentions in us we are not perfect. If you wanted a happier ending for yourself at the price of others that is your karma or your sin. If you don’t pay for it now you probably will sooner or later in the next life. Who knows? But like a set of dominoes it all falls down one way or another.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that being said you still want to do this young god?

A lone boy stands in the battlefield. A storm of harsh enemies faced him and his friends. Promises were made. To get this stupid game over and done with. To create something new. To finally go back home. You made new friends, some are potentially crazy or complete assholes. But you still, in the end want to win. But then what happened? Was it fear that brought all of you down? Was it because it was too much? well either way I’m sorry but in this time you have lost. Your friends are dead and you are the last one alive. It really sucks to be you.

it looks like you didn’t win after all.

shut up you asshole, I thought you died.

I did but I always can come back. 

screw you.

Oh what’s wrong? You're sad that you didn’t win this TIME?

No I thought, no-fuck I thought we would this time that I wouldn’t have to go through this again that i didn't have to see a dead version of myself again. Now I have to go again and I won’t be me. I will be like another copy and I won’t be the main me anymore. And this is all ridiculous bullshit. So you know what? fuck you and fuck this game and screw every single thing that is still alive.

That’s basically just you and me.

Well fuck.

Hmmm. What if I told you you are able to go back in time?

I already can do that dumbass.

Yes, but I mean way back when the game never even started. When you still had your friends and you didn’t turn to god's. What if you could do that? 

I really wouldn’t believe you.

But you would like that right? To be back to being normal.

I’d still remember.

No you won’t. Since this will never happen, since you would probably choose to never play the game at all you will forget this.

The boy pauses. His sword lowered down as he thinks. His eyes weary from fighting too long, from every life that has been lost. A mixture of rubble, human blood and troll blood is below his feet, which is ruining his shoes. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He has done this too many times. He is pretty sure there are countless versions of this game with different versions of him here. And yet like this one they are all doomed. so before it ends and he has to try again he wants to change. he uses all his powers to go back in time, he agrees to the terms, he wants to forget it all.

The man smiles at this. The sound of gears turning and a clock ticking backwards. And then the boy vanishes and so does the dead bodies and the game itself and even reality disappears until there is nothing but a blank slate. The rapid ticking begins to slow down. The clock now is ticking normally but this time forward.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with a huge white ball for a head sit quietly in the vast emptiness. He is patiently waiting.

I know you are there narrator.

The narrator typing is surprised while she is typing. Instead of pressing delete she types some more, starting to create a conversation with the man.

Breaking the fourth wall I see?

aw darling you know what i’m doing.

The author frowns.

What are you disappointed with this outcome?

Shut up. And no, well yes. After all that he still went back.

Running away from the inevitable right?

No! I mean he chose to forget all of this and still-

Relax they are gods they know what to do.

They are CHILDREN you senile bastard! They were forced to play this game by some stupid creator! And yet-

We are back here again.

… So that means if he isn’t going to play, along with his friends . Do you know what that means?

I know very well but so do you.

That means another set of kids are going to play instead of him.

Correct. Poor boy he doesn’t know that his actions come at a price.

Another round of kids forced to play.

Why yes and it will all come back rushing to him. Because I can control this.

The author sighs.

So either way this a cruel fate they will all face again.

Yes, quite so. And this was my master plan after all. But all I have to do is wait right now. I suggest you are too?

No I won’t.

Is that so?

I will be writing the stories of the other four along what happens next.

Just as I planned.

You’re wrong.

Excuse me?

I will write down everything of this and I will do all what I can to make sure this ends.

Aw you sound like the rest of them. All those writers writing about the kids’ and trolls’ alternate realities and try to give them happy endings. You are no different from everyone else who has tried. You are not even the main author!

I may not be. I might as well be another writer just telling of another time, another reality and another universe. But I will watch this until the end and watch what you are doing.

Like what? Some Writer of Time and Space?

Yes exactly like that. And I’m going to bet those children will win against you in this universe.

Oh so you want to gamble?

Yes.

Okay then I will bet myself. Good luck writer. 

Oh trust me you are going to lose so you better be prepared.

Oh trust me I have all the time I need.

As do I.

You shouldn’t be saying that, because you are still a child yourself compared to me. You will soon disappear sooner or later.

Probably yes, but not right now.

The writer ends the conversation like that refusing for the man to speak anymore. She will put one last period to signal the end. But truly it is the start of the beginning.


End file.
